


3 music videos for "Put Your Head on My Shoulder"

by maidamedia



Category: Put Your Head on My Shoulder - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: "Put Your Head on my Shoulder" is a Chinese college drama focusing on the romance between a male physics student and a female advertising student.
Relationships: Gu Weiyi/Situ Mo; Fu Pei/Situ Mo
Kudos: 3





	3 music videos for "Put Your Head on My Shoulder"

"Put Your Head on my Shoulder" is a Chinese romantic comedy, as well as a song by Paul Anka. A young man who studies physics falls for a young ad student. Pursuing her should be easy since their parents have pushed them into sharing an apartment, hoping to eventually unite the families. But, besides being an innocent college senior, the young man has the disadvantage of being tutored in romantic relationships by his physics professor, who agrees that comparing her to Schroedinger's cat is the perfect way to get the girl to fall.  
  
The young ad student, Situ Mo, only met the physics student when her almost boyfriend from high school began using his college roommate to take care of Mo Mo when he preferred to do his own thing - usually basketball. Though Fu Pei had originally asked Mo Mo to date him in college, his weak personality backed out once one of his fans started crying. So their relationship continued ambiguously up to the time Mo Mo moved into Gu Weiyi's parents' apartment. And it ended with a crash when Fu Pei got drunk and imagined that Mo Mo's dorm roommate was Mo Mo and tried to kiss her. Total disaster and the Mo Mo ended the ambiguity for good. (for the Forgiveness video)  
  
Put Your Head on my Shoulder - Put Your Head on my Shoulder - Paul Anka  
<http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/Put-Your-Head-On-My-Shoulder-Paul-Anka-V01.htm>  
  
Put Your Head on my Shoulder - Young Love - Sonny James  
<https://youtu.be/IbOjAUYbLEY>  
  
Put Your Head on my Shoulder - Forgiveness - Sarah McLachlan  
<https://youtu.be/6qvVSZybbfI>  
  
  
"Put Your Head on my Shoulder" on viki.com  
<https://www.viki.com/tv/36780c-put-your-head-on-my-shoulder>


End file.
